melt with you
by asosa02
Summary: krista lenz has it all: popularity, good looks, and a hot (yet narcissistic) valley dude boyfriend. but when she falls for the edgy, hollywood punk ymir, she must make a choice. stay with her boring, jock boyfriend and make her friends happy, or give the hollywood punk a chance? / based off the 1983 movie "valley girl." yumikuri and slight jeankasa.
1. one

Any one would be jealous of Krista Lenz. She was the perfect girl with the perfect life. She was absolutely gorgeous, with her long golden hair and ocean blue eyes and porcelain skin and perfect smile. She was intelligent, a straight-A student and enrolled in all honors classes. She was athletic, being captain of the cheer team (which admittedly would've been Mikasa, if she didn't look so scary). She was friendly and sociable, almost everyone in school knew who she was and admired her. People had every reason to be jealous of Krista, and she had no reason to complain about her life. She was happy, extremely happy.

Or at least that's what she convinced herself to think.

She grew up in southern California in San Fernando Valley, or what most people would call "the Valley." The Valley was home to the richest, snobbiest, and most spoiled girls you could ever meet, and that's exactly where Krista lived. Though she didn't really relate to those stereotypes. Sure, her father was a rich lawyer and sure, she was pretty spoiled. But she wouldn't consider herself "snobby" or "ditzy", which is what most people had said about her. "A ditz with a credit card," as she recalled. She tended to not let people's words get to her though, she couldn't change the life she was given.

Krista's life consisted of roughly five things; cheer practice, studying, attending parties in the Valley, shopping, and spending time at the beach. Those were the only things she ever did, but she never complained. Why would she?

Right now, she was at the mall shopping with her best friends, both Valley Girls of course. She was sitting with her two friends, sipping on a cherry slushie after spending a large amount of money on the latest clothing trends. She didn't really pay attention as her friends talked about pointless things like boys and school. Instead, her focus was on the phone in her pocket that buzzed literally every ten seconds. Reluctantly, she pulled the phone out of her pocket, scrolling through various texts from her long time boyfriend Reiner. They had been dating since junior high, and she had to admit she was growing tired of him. He was fairly attractive, a buff, tall football player with blonde hair and blue eyes and a kind smile. When she first met him, they instantly clicked, and he was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. But they had been dating for so long, and he had grown to be so narcissistic. He basically only cared about his reputation and football at this point. Sometimes she wondered if he really loved her or if he just used her to make himself look good.

"Hellooooo, Earth to Krista! Wanna join in on the convo? You've been totally silent for, like, an hour!" Her friend Sasha's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. The brunette was a true Valley Girl, a master of the language consisting of the high-pitched tone and the use of the words "like" and "totally" in every sentence.

"Sorry, Sash. I was just thinking." The blonde flashed an apologetic smile as she shut her phone off, setting it aside. Sasha eyed the phone as it buzzed again, her brown eyes curious.

"Reiner buggin' again? Gosh, what's his damage? It's like you can't have fun without him totally ruining everything!" Sasha complained as she rolled her eyes. Krista chuckled sheepishly.

"Is everything alright between you and Reiner?" Her raven-haired friend Mikasa piped up, pinching the straw of her slushie between her lips. Krista definitely admired Mikasa the most. She actually found they were quite similar; both girls grew up in the Valley and were labelled as Valley Girls, but neither really conformed with the stereotypes, unlike their friend Sasha.

"Uhm.. Kinda? I dunno, I'm just getting bored with him.." Hearing those words come from her own mouth made her feel terrible, and she averted her gaze to the golden bracelet around her wrist, a gift from Reiner. "It's just- He's totally controlling and narcissistic and all he cares about is football and the way he holds himself up. Which isn't a bad thing, like, at least he's pursuing something! It just feels as if he wants me only because it makes both of us look good." A dramatic gasp came from Sasha.

"Are you saying you want to break up with him, Krista?!" She gasped. Krista's cheeks flushed as she twirled her straw between her fingers.

"No, of course not-! Well- Oh, I don't know!" She sighed and rested her chin in her palm, ignoring yet another text from Reiner.

"Krista, you can't! Sure, he can be annoying and bugs you every two seconds, but you guys are, like, totally perfect together! He's the best player on the football team and you're captain of the cheer squad! It's like those high school movies where they get married and stay together forever! Like high school sweethearts! Soulmates!" Sasha was about to continue further with her speech before Mikasa cut her off.

"Speak of the devil." The raven-haired girl whispered as Reiner himself was coming up the escalator with his taller, and a lot sweatier, friend Bert. Krista felt her stomach drop, sighing as she gathered her bags and threw the slushie away. Sasha and Mikasa followed behind her.

"Krista, babe! Whatta surprise seeing you here." He was chuckling at the short blonde, who just shook her head.

"You know that I'm here, like, every weekend, Reiner.. I don't see how it's much of a surprise." She muttered back as she tried heading to the escalator, only for Reiner to block her path. "Reiner, please move."

"Baby, we need to talk. You haven't been returning my texts, I was worried about you." The blonde male cooed to her, only making her sigh in response.

"Maybe I didn't want to." She said dryly as she stared up at him. Krista wasn't the type of girl to let her emotions get to her, but something about Reiner just managed to piss her off lately.

"Listen, Krista, I dunno what I did to make you so pissy with me but I sure as hell don't deserve to be ignored. Can you just quit this childish little act and communicate with me? Why didn't you want to text me?"

All at once, Krista's feelings were bubbling over at his words ad she couldn't control them. She was so annoyed and ticked off that she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "Did you ever think that maybe _I_ wanted you to actually appreciate me for once? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want to text you because I don't want to be with you anymore? No you didn't because all you think about is _yourself_! We're done, Reiner."

And with that, she unclasped his golden bracelet from around her wrist and tossed it at him. Despite her tiny figure, she pushed past him and headed down the escalator, leaving a confused and definitely pissed off Reiner behind her. She couldn't help the smile creeping to her face as a wave of relief washed over her.


	2. two

_**"**_ _ **They got a word for girls like me, they've gotta name but they don't wanna use it!"**_

Bonnie Hayes' "Girls Like Me" blared out of Krista's radio loudly as she hummed along, getting ready to go to the beach with her friends. The blonde stared at her reflection, swiping a thin layer of eyeliner over her eyelid and mascara over her lashes, then applying a lipgloss over her lips. Once she finished her makeup, she changed into her light pink bikini.

 _ **"**_ _ **It's all the same for girls like me, it's all or nothing to girls like me!"**_

It had been a week since she broke up with Reiner, and everyone already knew about it. It was the talk of the school, even the town. No one could shut up about how the two "high school sweethearts" weren't together anymore. Krista didn't mind though, she was happier than ever. She didn't have an overprotective boyfriend breathing down her neck all the time. She knew he meant well, but he wasn't for her. Perhaps some other blonde valley chick with no brains. She could finally enjoy herself and do what she wanted, hell, she might even meet someone new.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm gonna jump, I'm gonna shout! I'm gonna make it with the bad boys, shake it with the bad boy's gals!"**_

The sound of her phone going off pulled her out of her thoughts and she grabbed it to check the message. There were multiple messages from Reiner, either begging for her back or telling her he was making a mistake. She hated how he could never make up his mind. She simply rolled her eyes and checked the more recent message from Mikasa, which simply read "here." She quickly pulled on a white cover up and put her white, cat eye glasses on her head, gathering her phone and her purse before leaving, hopping into Mikasa's car where the rest of her friends were already waiting.

 _ **—**_

Once the girls finally found a spot at the beach, after lots of arguing amongst them, they set up their towels and beach chairs. Krista hummed along to the radio they brought, sitting in her beach chair with her white glasses over her blue eyes, listening to her friends chatter about the guys at the beach.

"Ooh, look at him! He's totally bitchin'!" Sasha gasped as she pointed to a brunette with abs. Krista peeked at the man over her glasses, her brows raised.

"He totally is." The short blonde agreed, before humming along to the song on the radio again.

"Ooh! Or him! I like how tall he is.. Ooh! What about him?" The brunette was talking to Mikasa now, pointing at multiple men as Mikasa nodded, though it was obvious she wasn't really listening to Sasha's eccentric rambling about men.

"Look how hairy that guy's back is." Annie piped up from her seat, her voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Annie! Ewww!" Sasha cried, covering her eyes as Krista giggled. Mikasa chuckled under her breath before grabbing Sasha and pulling her up.

"C'mon, Sash. We're gonna go get drinks." Mikasa said as she headed to the bar, pulling Sasha along.

Krista nodded and waved bye to the girls before setting down the magazine she was reading and grabbing her phone, scrolling through even more messages from Reiner before setting it back down. Her eyes flitted around the beach as she looked at people, now was a good opportunity to meet someone new anyway. Her nose scrunched up a bit as she looked around at all the valley guys that were there. They all looked and seemed the same! She wanted to meet someone _new,_ someone _different_. Not the same guys she spent her whole life around, jocks with half a brain who were too focused on their sports and reputation.

 _ **—**_

Mikasa leaned against the side of the bar as she somewhat listened to Sasha's rambling about the party that the girls were planning on attending later tonight.

"I can't wait, Mika! This is gonna be, like, the social event of the season! There's gonna be so many cute guys there, ugh, I can't wait! What should I wear? Ooh, can I come to your place and we can choose our outfits together?" Sasha questioned excitedly, her brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Sure, Sash." She responded as she sipped at her drink, waiting for the rest of the drinks for her friends. The raven-haired girl watched as Sasha's brows furrowed, a disgusted look on the girl's face. "What is it?" She asked, only for Sasha to flick her eyes past Mikasa. She glanced behind her to see a tall boy with a two-toned undercut, sharp hazel eyes, and a lip piercing standing awfully close to her. He wasn't unattractive, actually he was rather cute. Her brows raised and she moved up towards Sasha before getting an idea.

"Hey, what's the address to that party again?" She asked, raising her voice a bit and shootig a glance to the boy behind her. Sasha's head tilted in confusion before giving her the address. A small smile came to Mikasa's face once she saw the boy walk away quickly after he overheard the address.

"Thanks."

 _ **—**_

After about ten minutes of searching, Krista's eyes finally landed on what she was looking for. A tall girl with brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, freckles dotting her tan skin all over. Krista could see a nose ring, as well as multiple ear piercings on both of her ears. She was wearing a sports bra and some tight black shorts that clung to her hips, not exactly a swimsuit but it was different. That's what she wanted, right? Krista lowered her glasses on her nose, peeking at the girl over the lenses, watching the girl with interest. Her blue eyes stayed locked on the mysterious tam girl before she finally looked away, only because the girl noticed her staring. Her cheeks flushed red, embarrassed by being caught.

"We're baaaack~!" Sasha's voice cooed cheerily, drinks in her hands. Never had Krista ever been so happy to see Sasha.

 _ **—**_

Ymir couldn't figure out why she ever agreed to let Jean drag her to the beach, but now she was more than glad she did. She almost felt the urge to thank the horseface. She had been watching a certain short blonde girl since she had gotten there. The freckled girl couldn't figure out why, but she was drawn to the blonde. Ymir liked how her blonde hair spilled down her back, her skin looked so damn smooth and her hair looked so damn soft. She liked how the girl's blue eyes twinkled, and she especially liked when she caught those blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey! Ymir!" Jean's voice pulled her away from her thoughts of the blonde as he jogged up to her. "Party tonight, the 'social event of the season' apparently. It's gonna be worth it, believe me, I've seen the girls! There's this one girl, I didn't catch her name, but fuck. She's got this gorgeous black hair and these dark eyes, she seems like a cool chick."

"Where's the party, Kirschtein?" Ymir interrupted, the bored look on her face showing she didn't necessarily care about his rambling. All she could think about was the cute blonde.

"Get this. It's in the Valley." A bright grin spread across Jean's tan face as a frown spread across Ymir's.

"No. I'm not going to the Valley, Jean." She protested, her arms crossing as she scoffed. "I don't feel like being surrounded by a bunch of snobby, stuck up kids!" Jean and Ymir continued to argue back and forth with each other before the boy tensed, his eyes widening.

"Ymir! Look, that's the girl who's going to the party!" Jean pointed sneakily towards the raven-haired girl he was talking about. To Ymir's surprise, she was sitting right beside the blonde that had been on her mind all day.

Perhaps she could make a visit to the Valley tonight.


End file.
